Sinead the wise
by amberwolf532
Summary: When a mortal named Hamilton is transferred to the Cahill Academy, Sinead understand what he is going through. She started there a few months ago herself. Not only does Hamilton need help fitting in, he also has to complete 12 "labors" or...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This story is my version of one of my favorite books mixed with the 39 clues. So, I wish you like it. _

_**I don't own the 39 clues or The GG books.**_

_**Summary:**_

_When a mortal named Hamilton is transferred to the Cahill Academy, Sinead understand what he is going through. She started there a few months ago herself. Not only does Hamilton need help fitting in, he also has to complete 12 "labors" or he be kicked out of school!_

_When Sinead's dad, Principal Alistair, asks her to secretly look after the new boy, she winds up capturing mythical beasts and shoveling poop. It will take all her famed wisdom to sort out her own problems and help Hamilton succeed!_

Characters:

Athena/Sinead

Heracles/Hamilton

Aphrodite/Natalie

**Ares/Dan**

Artemis/Regan

**Apollo/Jonah**

Persephone/Amy

**Hades/Ian **

Arachne/Lan

**Eurystheus/Ophir **

Pandora/Sophie

**Poseidon/Ivan **

Medusa/Chrissy

**Dionisio/Phoenix **

Pheme/Alana

**Atlas/Paul**

Ms. Nemesis/Ms. Isabel

**Charon/Fiske**

Metis/Irina

**Zeus/Alistar**

Cereberus/Flamsteed

**Mr. Cyclopus/Mr. Broderick**

Sorry,I mess up with the character relationships.

_**So it would fit better with the story.**_

_**A preview:**_

Chapter 1:

"Who's that?" Sinead asked, gesturing toward an unfamiliar boy as she plunked her tray onto the table where she and her friends always sat for lunch. The entire cafeteria at the Cahill Academy was buzzing with excitement over him. Usually she didn't pay much attention to boys, but even she couldn't help noticing this one. Dressed in a lion-skin cape – its jaws fit his head like a helmet – he was tall with blond, limp hair, and his bursting with muscles like Paul, the school's champion weightlifter.

Natalie arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You haven't heard? His name's Hamilton. He was admitted to the Academy only this morning." A look of disapproval came into her lovely amber eyes as she glanced at him. "I'll admit he's cute, but he has absolutely no sense of fashion."

Sinead took a bite of her sandwich. A lion cape was perhaps overkill as a fashion statement.

"I heard he is a skilled archer," said Regan. "But I will believe it we I see it." She frowned in his direction. "But he is mortal just like Travis, so maybe he is a liar, to."

Travis had been his disappointed first crush, too full of himself to notice anyone else's feelings – especially hers. Now she tended to look at all boys with suspicion, in particular dose who remind her of him.

Amy took a sip of her carton juice. "So he's mortal and dresses weird. That doesn't mean he isn't nice." She was sensitive about stuff like that. Probably because her crush, Ian, had been misunderstood just because he came from the Underworld.

_Will continue…_

_What did you think?_

_Please tell me! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"Who's that?" Sinead asked, gesturing toward an unfamiliar boy as she plunked her tray onto the table where she and her friends always sat for lunch. The entire cafeteria at the Cahill Academy was buzzing with excitement over him. Usually she didn't pay much attention to boys, but even she couldn't help noticing this one. Dressed in a lion-skin cape – its jaws fit his head like a helmet – he was tall with blond, limp hair, and his bursting with muscles like Paul, the school's champion weightlifter.

Natalie arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You haven't heard? His name's Hamilton. He was admitted to the Academy only this morning." A look of disapproval came into her lovely amber eyes as she glanced at him. "I'll admit he's cute, but he has absolutely no sense of fashion."

Sinead took a bite of her sandwich. A lion cape was perhaps overkill as a fashion statement.

"I heard he is a skilled archer," said Regan. "But I will believe it we I see it." She frowned in his direction. "But he is mortal just like Travis, so maybe he is a liar, to."

Travis had been his disappointed first crush, too full of himself to notice anyone else's feelings – especially hers. Now she tended to look at all boys with suspicion, in particular dose who remind her of him.

Amy took a sip of her carton juice. "So he's mortal and dresses weird. That doesn't mean he isn't nice." She was sensitive about stuff like that. Probably because her crush, Ian, had been misunderstood just because he came from the Underworld.

A burst of admiring laughter came from the table where Hamilton sat, drawing the girls' eyes. He seemed to have wasted no time in making new friends among the Cahill boys. Several of them, including Ian; Regan's twin brother, Jonah; Dan; and Ivan were hanging on his every word. Sinead couldn't quite hear what Hamilton was saying, but whatever it was probably involved weapons, war, sports, or hunting. In her experience, those were the topics that interested Cahill boys most. Sure enough, moments later Hamilton passed around his big, knobby club, which the boys oohed and aahed over. Not to be outdone, Ivan showed off his trident, and Jonah, his bow.

Natalie nudged Sinead. "So, what's your opinion?"

Thinking she must have missed part of the conversation, Sinead asked, "About what?"

"About Hamilton."

Natalie, Regan, and Amy leaned toward her, as anxious to hear what she had to say. Sinead hesitated. She could well remember how nervous she felt when she first came to MCA less than a year ago. Most Cahill boys and girls here, including her 3 best friends, had been together for years by then. They were all beautiful, handsome, gifted, and amazing. If she'd suspected at the time that they were discussing her – sizing her up and making judgments – she would've felt way more nervous.

"Maybe we should try to put ourselves in his sandals and wonder what he's thinking of us, instead of the other way around," she suggested. "He's probably wondering if we're all going to like him. Perhaps he's trying to impress those boys."

Natalie blinked. "I never thought of that"

Amy smiled at Sinead in admiration. "That's beyond brainy thinking, even for you."

"Words of wisdom from the Cahill goodness of wisdom herself!" added Regan.

"Thanks," Sinead told them. The praise was nice, but honestly, although she knew she was brainy, she wasn't so sure she deserved the title of Cahill goodness of wisdom. If she were truly wise, she wouldn't have made all the mistakes she'd made since she'd been here at MCA-like flooding Earth with inventions, taking on too many classes and extracurriculars, and turn Chrissy's hair into snakes. Besides, words meant nothing without action. So far, she hadn't done anything herself to welcome Hamilton. Well, she could change that.

She finished off her sandwich, hopping it would help her feeling less nervous. Then, gathering her courage, she stood up from the table. "I'm going over to say hi to him. You know, welcome him to the Academy." She hesitated a moment. Putting herself forward like that didn't come easy to her-especially with boys. As her friends looked at her in surprise, she hinted, "Anyone want to come with me?"

Before the others could reply, the school intercom crackled to life. There was a tapping sound, as if someone was repeatedly poking at the button. Then Principals Alistair's voice boomed out of the speaker over the cafeteria door, making everyone jump. "IS THIS THING ON?" _tap tap tap_. "MS. HYDRA?" _tap tap tap_. "YOU SURE?" After some crackling he finally thundered out his message: "CALLING SINEAD! REPORTED TO MY OFFICE. PRONTO. ON THE DOUBLE!" A pause. "OH YEA, AND BY THE WAY, THIS IS PRINCIPAL ALISTAIR, YOUR DEAR OL'DAD, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GUESS!"

Every eye in the cafeteria swung her way. Sinead gulped. Alistair was never one to say please, especially if he was displeased about something. After all, he was King of the God and Ruler of the Heavens and Head of the Cahills, so manners were not his first priority.

"Change of plans, everyone. I'll see you later." Leaving her tray on the table, Sinead hurried out the door. Even though-or maybe because-Principal Alistair was her dad, she worried about pleasing him more than anyone else at MCA did. Her stomach did acrobatic flips as she rushed down the hall to his office. She racked her brain trying to think if she'd done something wrong. She was making straight As, so surely none of the teachers had complained. But her dad wasn't big on friendly fatherly talks or idle chitchat, either. So what could he possibly want?

_**I don't own the 39 clues or The GG books.**_

_What did you think? _Did I need to change something or explain?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

All nine of Ms. Hydra's heads looked up as Sinead entered the front office. "Hello, dear," said the orange head as all others went back to scanning paperwork, adding figures, or whatever they had been doing. "Principal Alistair is waiting for you, so go right in."

"Thanks," said Sinead. She started toward Alistair's door, then she turned back for a moment. "Ms. Hydra?"

The administrative assistant's green and purple head.

"I was just wondering if –"

"Yes?" interrupted Ms. Hydra's impatient purple head.

"- if you could tell me what kind of mood he's in?" Sinead finished.

"Can't say. He's been holed up in his office all morning."

Just then Alistair threw opened his door, knocking it from two of its hinges-something that happened quite often, actually. So often, in fact, that not one of Ms. Hydra's heads batted an eye over it. She just rang a little bell on her desk marked "hinges" to summon a custodian to repair it.

Sinead stared up at Alistair's massive head with black and white hair as the principal filled the doorway. "Hi, Dad," she said. "You wanted to see me?"

"You bet I do!" he bellowed. "So what are you doing standing around out there jawing with Ms. Hydra?" He moved a few inches to let her inside. He was almost seven feet tall, with bulging muscles(I know Alistair isn't that way, but I have to make it so it would make sense, at some parts of the story), so he towered over her like a giant as she squeezed past him into the room.

Alistair shut the door behind them, and it swung crazily from its one good hinged, creaking. As usual, her dad's office looked like a tornado had swept through it. Files, scrolls, maps, random pieces from an Cahill-opoly board game, and empty bottles of Alistair juice were scattered everywhere.(Sound more like Dan, or doesn't?) Half-dead plants perched atop dented file cabinets, and several chairs with scorch marks on their cushions sat tilted at odd angles, making the path through the office one big crazy maze.

"Sit!" Alistair commanded as he crossed the room to the huge golden throne behind his desk. As he lowered himself into it, Sinead dragged a green chair with a scalloped back to the other side of his desk. She had to empty the scrolls and o-racle-o cookies wrappers from it before she could sit, however.

Then she pointed to several huge sheets of papyrus on top of Alistair's desk. They were covered with sketches. "What are those?" she asked, leaning forward to get a closer look at what seemed to be designs for new building of some sort.

"Plans for a new temple," Alistair said ´proudly. "The people of Olympia are going to dedicate it to little old me! Naturally it's being built to my specifications, so I've been gathering all the newest architectural ideas," he went on with growing enthusiasm. He pointed to a stack of Temple Digest magazines piled up on the corner of his desk. The cover blurbs read:

*CORINTHIAN, IONIC, OR DORIC? WHAT DOES YOUR CHOICE OF COLUMNS SAYS ABOUT YOU

*HOT NEW TRENDS: DECORATE YOUR TEMPLE WITH AWESOME MORTAL DEEDS

*WOW YOUR WORSHIPPERS WITH WALL-TO-WALL MARBLE!

"I tell you this temple is going to blow every other temple in Greece right out of the water!"

"Impressive," said Sinead. "And congratulations!"

She was surprised at how exited he was. It wasn't like this was the first temple build in his honor. He was the biggest, baddest god of them all, so people on Earth practically fell all over themselves to win his favor.

The flat, golden bracelets that encircled Alistair's wrists flashed as he shoved the drawings and magazines onto the floor so he could prop his sandled feet on the desktop. "But enough chitchat. That's not what I called you here to talk about today." Warily, Sinead sat back in her chair. "Is it about my studies? I've been getting all As, so I don't see how-"

Alistair waved away her concern. "Not at all. Your teachers have told me you're doing brilliant."

"Oh, good." Sinead felt her shoulders relax.

Suddenly a funny look came into Alistair's eyes. He thumped the side of his head with the palm of his meaty hand. Tiny thunderbolts shot out between his fingers, scorching the wall to the right of his desk, and setting his beard on fire. Alistair blew on his chest quickly to put out the flames. "Thanks a lot, Irina," he grumbled, speaking to Sinead's mom **(I know Irina isn't Sinead's mom, but I don't know her mom's name)**, who was a fly inside his head. "I wish you could see what you just made me do! Okay, okay," he said after a pause. "Don't get your wings in a twist. I know it's no picnic for you, being cooped up inside my head. Yes, I'm sure she understands, but I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" Sinead asked. Having a fly as a mother was just plain weird. Plus she couldn't even see her mom. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have a real mother, one who-besides looking a lot like her-could cook and sew and comfort her with hugs. Or at least talk to her!

Zeus glanced at her. "Your mother says she's sorry she can't play a more active role in your life. She hopes you know she loves you just the same."

Sinead gulped. Had Irina read her mind somehow? "Yes, I know," she said guiltily.

"Good," said Alistair. "Now kindly buzz of."

Startled, Sinead rose from her chair.

"Not you!" Alistair said hastily. "I was speaking to your mother again."

"Oh!" Sinead sat back down.

Alistair's big feet thumped to the floor, making everything in the room jump. He clasped his big hands together on top of his desk and leaned forward. "You must be wondering why I asked you here."

"Well, yes, actually," she admitted.

Her dad's eyes strayed to the drawing he'd knocked aside for a moment, then his gaze returned to her. "I've invited a new boy to MCA," he began.

"You mean Hamilton?" interrupted Sinead. What could the new boy possibly have to do with her?

Alistair nodded. "That's the one." He paused. "The thing is, he's here on trial."

"On trial?" Sinead repeated. What was that supposed to mean? And why was he telling her?

"I'm giving the boy a week to prove himself," Alistair said. "To find out if he truly belongs here."

"I see," said Sinead, but she didn't. Why required this of Hamilton when MCA's previous new mortal student, Travis, had been admitted without trial? On the other hand, Travis had caused a lot of trouble at MCA, so maybe that's why Zeus decided to change the rules.

"Hamilton has more brawn than brains," Alistair confided bluntly. "And he's hotheaded. At times he goes off like an out-of-control chariot that's about to lose a wheel."

"Really?" Sinead said. "You know that for sure?" Maybe her friends weren't the only ones quick to judge the new boy.

Alistair nodded grimly. "I have a report from his former school. Seems he and the music teacher had a run-in. Sour notes were exchanged. The long and short of it is that Hamilton wound up smashing a lyre over the teacher's head."

"Goodness!" Sinead exclaimed. She wondered why he was telling her this. Did he want to warn her away from Hamilton? If the boy was a problem at his other school, why had Alistair even invited him here? If she, like everyone else at school, weren't just a little bit scared of her dad, she'd ask.

"Here's why I'm telling you this," Alistair said, as if he, too, could read her mind. "I want you to keep an eye on Hamilton for me. Befriend him. Offer him some guidance."

Sinead's' gray eyes widened. "What? Why me?" This wasn't at all what she'd expected him to say.

Alistair grinned at her, practically blinding her with his white teeth. "who better than my favorite daughter in the whole wide universe? Besides, you are the Cahill goddess of wisdom, right?"

Ye gods. It was the second time in an hour that someone had reminded her of that! "Well, yeah," she said uncertainly. Half of her was worried that she'd fail to live up to the tittle, but the other half felt flattered that Alistair had chosen her-that he thought she could help Hamilton. She guessed he must not think there was any danger of a lyre getting smashed over her head.

"Come on, Theeny," Alistair wheedled. "Pretty please with nectar on top?"

Sinead smiled. How could she resist when he asked so nicely? And she did want to please him. "Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" boomed Alistair. Jumping up from his throne, he reached over the desk, scooped her out of her chair, and gathered her up in a big bear hug.

"oompf," said Sinead, struggling to breathe. Electricity fizzled from his fingertips, zapping her.

Finally he released her and plopped back down onto his throne. As Sinead sat catching her breath, he reached for the temple designs and began to study them once more. "Um…are we done here?" she asked after a minute.

Alistair glanced up, looking surprised to see that she was still there. "Oh, hi, Theeny. Did you want something?"

"Um, no, I'll be going, I guess." Standing, she began sidling out the room. As she stepped over a stack of files, she accidentally flattened an empty can of Apple. Crack! The sound must've drawn Alistair's attention because when she was at the door, his head popped up over one of file cabinets behind her.

"One more thing," he said, as she pushed the broken door aside.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes, sir?"

"Don't tell him I asked you to help him."

Her brows rose. "But-"

"Oh, and one more thing," he interrupted.

"Yes?" she asked again.

His piercing (insert Alistair's eye color here) eyes bored into her gray ones as he gave her the king of the Gods, Ruler of the Heavens-look. "Don't let me down," he commanded.

"Okay," she said, because really, what else could she say? Then she skedaddle before he could come up with one more thing.

**Hey, I know this is out of topic but: tell me what actors will you like to play the rolls of the characters of the 39 clues if there was to be a movie. Here are mine:**

**Amy – Jordan Monaghan **

**Dan – Cody Christian**

**Ian – Avan Jogia ****(actually is creepy I have a classmate that is like Ian, but I like more Ian, he is more kind) **

**Natalie – Samantha Boscario**

**Jonah – Diggy Simons**

**Sinead – Debby Ryan**

**Ned & Ted – Sprouse Twins**

**Hamilton – Alexander Ludwig**

**Madison – Peyton List**

**Regan – Olivia Holt**

**I know they aren't as good as in the book, but some are close (not to much, but better than nothing) I don't own the 39 clues or The GG books. [ sadly!]**


End file.
